


Socks

by CatrinaSL



Series: SFW Femslash FluffFest 2016 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Holidays, Meet the Family, Past Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne - Freeform, SFW Femslash FluffFest 2016, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy feels that packing for a holiday visit is the perfect time for her to nope out. Can Hope convince her otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> [Welcome to the SFW Femslash FluffFest!](http://squirrelstone.tumblr.com/post/142860280409/hey-there-everyone-so-i-saw-usedkarma-s-10-days)

Darcy collapsed onto her suitcase in mock exhaustion. “Do not want,” she moaned.

“Come on,” Hope chided, “you've only packed socks. California weather will definitely be warmer, but not that warm.”

Darcy’s cheeks warmed. “Yeah, your dad probably doesn't want to meet  _ that  _ much of me.”

Hope smiled and cocked an eyebrow. “You can save that look for bed,” she told her.

Her tone didn’t help Darcy’s blush; instead it deepened. “I didn’t think it was possible, but you’ve just made me  _ more _ apprehensive about this ‘meet the parents’ thing,” she said, covering her face with her hands.

Hope didn't have a comeback, so Darcy narrowed her eyes and turned to her. "Unless there's something  _ else _ that you haven't told me that's gonna completely freak me out." The look on her girlfriend's face said 'yes but I didn't want to tell you yet,' so Darcy grabbed her arms and shook her lightly. "What."

Hope gave her a very insincere smile. "Dad sort of invited Scott over for Christmas Eve."

"Uuuugh," Darcy replied, falling back onto the bed. "Nope. I'm noping right out."

"Darcy..."

"You know whenever he sees me he still razzes me for stealing his girlfriend?"

"He's just teasing you."

"Yeah, but I did, though! I totally stole you!"

Hope sighed. This was not the first time they'd had this conversation. "He and I weren't together; we just kissed. Once."

"You liked him enough to come across the country to see him!"

"Yes," Hope allowed, turning away in the act of shoving one of Darcy's shirts into her suitcase and laying down next to her on the bed, "And it was the best decision I ever made; I wouldn't have met you if I hadn't."

This was not something Darcy could argue with, so she pouted instead.

"He's bringing Cassie, so that will probably cut down on his teasing you. Probably."

"Oh," Darcy said, considering this. "That sounds awesome, actually. I've heard that kid is pretty rad."

Hope grinned. "She is. I already wrapped up her present, and you know Cassie Lang crashing around my dad's house being the most adorable Superhero Princess ever is going to cut way down on any awkward going on."

"You're the best thing ever to happen to anyone, ever," Darcy told her.

Hope nodded. "Mmhm," she hummed, leaning closer to Darcy's lips. "Just wait 'til you see what I got for you."

“Is it socks?” Darcy asked, then scooted forward into the kiss. It promised many interesting things to come. She was just resolving to ask Hope if they could push back their flight when the dark haired woman rolled away from her and swatted her behind.

"Pack," she commanded.

"But—" Darcy objected.

Hope smirked. "Later."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/143480395038/socks)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
